From Hate to Love
by bluepiper
Summary: A prince and princess must find love in order to help stop a war from coming, but they have one minor problem...they hate eachother. But when the prince is called to leave to go to war, what will they do in eachothers absence? S/S, E/T (maybe)
1. Default Chapter

          Hello everyone!  This is my first fanfic ever, so please help me out on this!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper

Prologue

          "What you mean to say, Yelan, is that there will be a great war coming and our children will be involved?  How is this possible?" asked King Fujitaka.

          "I don't know how either, Fujitaka.  Everything has been peaceful between all of us and I can't think of anything that would start this.  All I know from the elders is what I am telling you.  Your daughter and my son will have to meet before then though or else we will lose the both of them," Queen Yelan said, pacing back and forth.

          "I understand, Yelan.  By the way, how is your son doing?" King Fujitaka asked, standing up from his chair to walk Queen Yelan to the door.

          "Syaoran misses his father very much, but he is doing well.  He will be turning five this month and considering the conditions that we are in right now, I don't think that it is wise for you to attend this year like we had planned," Queen Yelan said, as they stopped at the door..

          "When do you think we should let them meet then?  Sakura is only going to be turning one in three months from now and the war that you told me about…"

          "I know, Fujitaka, I know."


	2. Chapter 2From Hate to Love

"  " – Speaking

'   ' – Thoughts

Chapter 1- From Hate to Love

          ~*~ Sixteen Years Later ~*~

          "Good luck marrying her off!" yelled Prince Yang as he walked to his carriage.

          King Fujitaka sighed in his chair as another suitor for his daughter left again, in a hustle.  'That was the fifteenth suitor for her in just two months.  When will she understand that I am doing this for her own good?'

          "You wanted to see me father?" came a voice from the other side of the room.

          "Yes Touya, I did.  Prince Yang has left and we are running out of time for her.  Why must she be so stubborn sometimes?" said King Fujitaka.

They were both silent for a while until Touya thought about the prince from the Li kingdom.  He heard that they were good rulers and treated everyone as one, except for the prince.  He was a cold person from what he heard and had turned down just as many suitors as his sister had.  

"What about…that brat from the Li kingdom?" Touya asked, walking up to his father.

          "Hmm, that reminds me.  Sakura and Syaoran have not meet yet and they are suppose to for some reason, but it has been so long that I can't seem to remember," King Fujitaka said with a twinkle in his eye.  "Send the messenger here for me would you, Touya?"

          "Yes father," said Touya, turning around to go get the messenger for him.

          "I still say that Prince Yang was a good suitor for you, Sakura.  He was kind of better than all the others though if I do say so myself," said Tomoyo, Princess Sakura's best friend.

          "I think so to Tomoyo, but there was just something about him that I didn't like.  Besides, I don't want to marry just because I have to," said Sakura, looking up at the cherry tree they were sitting underneath.  "I want to marry because I want to for love."

          "I'm sure that you will find that special someone soon and it will be love at first sight!" said Tomoyo, looking over at her friend.

          "Yeah, you're probably right.  But my father and Touya keep on pressuring me and that was the fifteenth suitor in just two months!  I know they love me, but do they want to get rid of me that quickly?" Sakura asked, still starring up at the cherry tree.

          "Sakura, you know that it's not true!  They love you and they just want the best for you," Tomoyo said as a servant girl came into the garden.

          "Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo, King Fujitaka has called for you two to meet him in his study," said the servant girl as she bowed to them both.

          "Sarah, you know that you don't have to bow to us and call us so formally.  Sakura and Tomoyo is fine for us," Sakura said, standing up and smoothing her pink dress.

          "I know, but habits die hard Princ…Sakura," Sarah said as she turned around and left.

          'Hmm, I wonder what father wants to talk to us about?  Hopefully its not another suitor.'  Thought Sakura as she and Tomoyo started to walk out of the garden.

~*~ One Week Later ~*~

          "Syaoran, when will you learn that you can not be treating the princesses this way?  That is the twelfth one this month and your birthday will be coming up soon.  You will be turning twenty in just a few months and you need to pick a bride by then or I will pick one for you," Queen Yelan said from the Li kingdom.

          "Yes mother, I understand.  But why must the girls that come here be all snobby self-centered girls that only care about riches and their title," Syaoran asked, as he looked at his mother.

          Queen Yelan looked at her son and sighed.  She knew that her son deserved better than all of those other princesses that have been coming, but they were all his age and the ones that were older, he disliked them.  She couldn't find one that was suitable enough for him.

          "Queen Yelan, there is a messenger from the Kinomoto kingdom that has a message from King Fujitaka.  Should I send him in?" asked the servant as he waited by the doors of the throne room.

          "Yes please, Philip," Queen Yelan said, wondering what he had to say in his message.

          "May I be dismissed now, mother?  Eriol is only staying here for about a month or two and I would like to catch up with my cousin," Syaoran said, hoping his mother would say 'yes'.

          "Of course."

          "Thank you," he said, turning around a leaving, wondering whom King Fujitaka is and where the Kinomoto kingdom was.

          "I thought that your mother was going to be keeping you in there all day, lecturing you on how to treat a princess," Eriol said as he saw Syaoran walk up to him.

          "…"

          "So, whats up?" Eriol asked, walking up to him.

          "Do you know who the Kinomoto's are?" Syaoran asked, as he passed Eriol and walked towards the study.

          "Hmm, the name sure does sound familiar…why?" Eriol asked, trying to keep pace with him.

          "I've never heard of them before and I'm curious to know whom they are and what they have to do with us," Syaoran said as he opened the doors and went inside.

          Eriol was quiet as he tried to remember while Syaoran went to a spot and pulled out a dusty old book with all the kingdoms in it.  As he opened the book, Eriol went up to him and looked over his shoulder.  They must have spent an hour or two in there till they found a book with the Kinomoto kingdom in it.

          "Hmm, I still don't remember this kingdom and its people.  King Fujitaka seems to be the one that is ruling the kingdom right now," Syaoran said as he flipped through the pages.

          "King Fujitaka?  Now I remember.  He has a son, Prince Touya and a daughter, Princess Sakura.  They are very kind and care for their people dearly.  As far as I can remember, they have never gone to war with anyone.  They help out both sides and try to stay neutral, which they have for some time," Eriol said, looking up from the pages and at his cousin.

          Syaoran looked at Eriol then back at the pages on the book.  He remembered his mother telling him something about the princess from the Kinomoto kingdom and how she was suppose to come over here so they could meet one another.  'I hope that the letter that King Fujitaka sent wasn't because of that,' thought Syaoran, as he sighed and closed the book.

~*~ Three Weeks Later ~*~

          "I can't believe that I'm doing this," Sakura said as she sat in her carriage with Tomoyo.

          "Don't worry it so much Sakura," Tomoyo said, looking up at her.

          "But Touya told me that he is really old and a very cruel person to others.  I don't think that I want to meet someone like that," Sakura said as she gazed out the window.

          "Sakura, Touya was only exaggerating when he said that to you.  He's only going to be turning twenty in a few weeks and you will be turning sixteen in three months.  I don't see nothing wrong with this," Tomoyo said, looking at her friend.

          Sakura was a slim girl with shoulder length honey gold hair and clear emerald eyes that twinkled when she laughed with her friends and those she loved.  She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either.  She had creamy white skin and was very athletic and happy.  She loved to fence and hand to hand combat and even though she was a nice girl, she had a quick mouth that sometimes got her into trouble with her father because of her suitors.  She was wearing a light green dress that had long baggy sleeves and went down past her feet.

          "I hope you're right Tomoyo.  I don't feel like staying there for six months and be bored to death," said Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo.

          She, like Sakura, was a slim girl with dark hair that went to the middle of her back and amethyst eyes. She wasn't tall, but she was an inch or two taller than Sakura.  She had creamy white skin and loved to make dresses for herself and Sakura, along with a few others that were around the palace.  She also had a quick mouth that sometimes got her into trouble as well with her suitors.  She was wearing a light purple dress that was the same as Sakura's, but had short sleeves instead of long baggy ones.

          "So, are you nervous about this?" Tomoyo asked, smoothing out her skirt.

          "A little.  For once, I have to be the one to go see my suitor and it takes about a week to get there.  I really don't want to do this though, Tomoyo.  I don't want to be engaged to someone that I don't know," Sakura said, looking back out the window.

          "Umm, Sakura…I…"

          "What is it, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, as she started to get worried since Tomoyo hardly ever stuttered and wasn't really ever nervous.

          "I'm…engaged," Tomoyo said, hoping that Sakura wouldn't over react like she knew that she would.

          "…ENGAGED!!!  Tomoyo that's wonderful!  Why didn't you tell me before?!" Sakura said, moving towards Tomoyo to give her a hug.

          " Well, I wasn't sure if you would be happy for me or displeased for agreeing to this," Tomoyo said, hugging Sakura back.

          "To who?" Sakura asked as she let Tomoyo go and sat back down.

          "Eriol from the Hiiragazawa kingdom, who happens to be Prince Syaoran's cousin," Tomoyo said.

          "WHAT?!"

~*~ Li Kingdom ~*~

          "Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol, Queen Yelan has sent for you," said a servant as he saw them.

          "Thank you Philip," Syaoran said, wondering what his mother wanted to talk to him about now.

          "You know, the Kinomoto princess is going to be here today.  Wonder what she looks like…" Eriol said as he hurried to keep up with him.

          "Eriol, aren't you engaged to a princess?" Syaoran asked, as he pretended not to here the question.

          "Well…yes, I am," Eriol said as his checks turned a hint of pink.

          "Do you at least know what her name is?" Syaoran asked as he turned to his cousin and saw how his checks were turning pink to red.

          "Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji kingdom," he said, turning his face away.

          "Eriol, are you blushing?" Syaoran asked as he smirked at him.

          "Well at least I've already seen my bride to be," Eriol said as he quickened his pace to get to the throne room and away from Syaoran's questions and comments.

          'Yeah, at least you have and you probably already love her,' Syaoran said to himself as he took his time to think about what would happen when she got here.

          Thank you for reviewing and please keep on reviewing!  I'll take anything!  I'll be updating just about every day, so please keep on reviewing and reading!  - Bluepiper J


	3. Chapter 3 From Hate to Love

"        " Speaking

'        ' Thoughts

Chapter 3 – From Hate to Love

          "You sure did take your time in getting over here, Syaoran," Eriol said as he noticed his cousin looking at the floor, lost in thought.

          "Why Eriol, are you in a hurry to meet a princess that's not engaged to you?  Princess Tomoyo would probably be displeased if she were to hear that," Syaoran said, smirking at his cousin.

          "Are you two ready yet?" Queen Yelan asked as she walked into the room.

          "Yes mother, we are," Syaoran said, not hiding his unhappiness about the situation.

          "Alright then, lets get going," Queen Yelan said as she walked out of the room again.  'I know that you will love her, Syaoran.  You both will be our only hope left after the war starts.'

          "Hello?  Is anyone there?" Sakura called as she looked around her.

          "Hello my Cherry Blossom, how are you doing today?" said a voice that sent chills up and down Sakura's back.

          "Whose there?!" Sakura said, meeting nothing but the darkness surrounding her.

          "Very soon my Cherry Blossom, very soon," said the voice again, as it got fainter and fainter every time it repeated those words.

          "SAKURA!"

          "HOE!" Sakura said, waking up and meeting the eyes of Tomoyo.

          "Finally, it took me five minutes to wake you up.  Are you okay?  You look like as if you've just seen a…"

          "We're here girls!" Touya said, as he opened the carriage door.

          "Well, its no or never Sakura," Tomoyo said as she stepped off the carriage.

          'I would prefer never,' Sakura thought, doing the same thing as Tomoyo.

"Princess Tomoyo!  What are you doing here?" said a voice that startled Sakura and made her trip over her dress and fall to the ground.

          "Hoe!" Sakura said, as she closed her eyes and felt strong arms circle her.

          'Why must I go through with this again?  They're just going to stay here for a few days and then pack up and leave,' Syaoran thought as he saw the carriage pull up and stop right in front of them.

          "Why so quiet my son?  You should be glad that you will be meeting a princess from a peaceful kingdom," Queen Yelan said as she noticed her son's straight face.

          "…"

          'Oh Syaoran, when will you learn?' Queen Yelan thought as she shook her head and starred ahead of her, waiting to meet the Princess from the Kinomoto kingdom.

          'This is going to be so much fun!  I'll get to torture my cousin and make…' Eriol stopped his train of thought as he saw someone step out of the carriage.  'That must be here, but she looks an awful lot like Princess Tomoyo.  Wait a minute…No.'

          "Princess Tomoyo!  What are you doing here?" Eriol said, walking up to her.

          'So, that's the princess that is engaged to my cousin.  Poor girl.  I feel sorry for her already,' Syaoran thought as he smirked at what his cousin was doing.

          "Hoe!" said a voice that brought Syaoran out of his thoughts and back to what was happening.

          He saw a girl come out of the same carriage and seemed to have been surprised by Eriol's outburst.  When he saw her start to lose her balance and fall, he ran as quickly as he could to catch her before she fell.  

          "Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, wondering why he already felt so much for this girl.

          "Are you alright?" said a voice that seemed to be coming from the person that had his arms around her.

          When Sakura opened her eyes and looked up, she met amber eyes with unruly chocolate hair.  She starred at him until she realized that he had just asked her a question.

          "Oh…Umm…Yes, I'm fine," she said, averting her eyes to anything but him.

          When he moved away, she felt cold and emptiness than what she felt when he held her.  She felt warmth and felt safe in his arms.  But what scared her most is that she didn't even know who this person was and she already trusted him with her life.

          "My name is Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom," Sakura said as she regained her composure and curtsied to him.

          "…"

          "Umm…this is my friend, Princess Tomoyo from the Daidouji kingdom," Sakura said as she started to get nervous when he didn't say anything.

          "…My name is Prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom and this is my cousin, Prince Eriol of the Hiiragazawa kingdom," Syaoran said as he gently reached for her hand and kissed it.

          "Prince Eriol, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to keep herself from hugging him.

          "Please Princess Tomoyo, call me Eriol.  I'll be staying here for a few months with my cousin.  I had no idea though that you would be traveling here with Princess Sakura," Eriol said, as did the same thing as Syaoran, but held her hand in his.

          'At least Eriol doesn't mind the princess that he is engaged to.  They make quite a cute couple besides Sakura and Syaoran,' Queen Yelan thought as she looked on with amusement in her eyes.  

          "Queen Yelan, the bedrooms have been fixed in the way that you wanted them," said a servant as bowed to her.

          "Thank you, Philip.  If you will please follow me so I may show you to your bedrooms," Queen Yelan said, as she walked inside the palace, the princesses falling behind.

          "Syaoran, if you ever think about hurting her…" 

          "Touya, you should know Syaoran better than that.  Besides, I'll keep an eye on him to make sure that he stays out of trouble," Eriol said, looking up at Touya and Syaoran.

          "Syaoran…"

          "…I promise, Touya," Syaoran said as he turned his back to them and walked back inside the palace to catch up to his mother.

          "You know that he's falling for her already, Touya.  I've never seen him move so fast to catch someone unless it's in training," Eriol said, smirking at his cousin's back.

          "Yeah, that's what I'm starting to worry about.  Come on, lets get going," Touya said, knowing that he sister was falling in love, whether she wanted to or not.

          'Why can't I get her out of mind?  What makes her so different from all of the others that I've seen and met with so far?  When I moved away from her, I missed her warmth and her touch.  What is wrong with me?' Syaoran thought as he heard a loud 'Hoe!' followed by some giggling.

          "Why so quiet Syaoran?  Thinking about a special someone that you just met today?" Eriol said as he finally caught up to him.

          "By the way, I liked the look on your face when you saw Princess Tomoyo get off of the carriage," Syaoran said, smirking at him.

          "Thank you, I liked yours too," Eriol said as he turned to look at him and was met by a death glare.

          "There you two are," Queen Yelan said as she turned around when she heard their voices.

          "…Mother, what is Princess Sakura doing in my room?" Syaoran asked, noticing that she was standing in the middle of his room as his servants put her clothes away in his closet, drawers, etc.

          "She will be rooming with you while she is here.  The same thing goes for Princess Tomoyo until Eriol leaves," Queen Yelan said as she smiled innocently at her son.

          "…I think I'm going to go train the garden for a while," Syaoran said as he turned around and left.

          "I don't think he likes me, Tomoyo," Sakura said as she walked up to her.

          "Don't worry so much Sakura.  I'm sure that he likes you and can't wait to get to know you better.  Eriol and I will help you out if you want us to," Tomoyo said, looking at her.

          "Thanks Tomoyo, but I know better than to ask for your help when it comes to things like this.  So, are we still going to be able to train here?" Sakura asked, hoping that she would say yes and that she brought her clothes with her.

          "Of course, then after that, I can start making some new designs for you!  Cute!" Tomoyo said as she jumped up and down.

          "Well, I'm going to go look around the palace by myself.  I would like some time to think about things," Sakura said, turning around to Queen Yelan.

          "Very well.  Supper will be ready by seven, so I will send Syaoran to go look for you if you are not in the dinning room when the food is ready," Queen Yelan said, giving her a smile.

          "Thank you, Queen Yelan," Sakura said, as she started to walk away and think about a certain amber eyed, chocolate brown haired boy that she was starting to fall in love with.

          'I can't be already falling in love with him!  I hardly even know him.  I guess I'll just have to be the way how I was with my other suitors, cold and cruel."     

Here is the third chapter!  Hope you guys like it!  Chapter four will be coming tomorrow, hopefully!  -Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 4 From Hate to Love

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 4 –From Hate to Love

          "Syaoran, aren't you tired yet?" Touya asked, as he blocked another one of his attacks.

          "No," was all that Syaoran answered as he swung at him again with his sword.

          "Eriol, don't you think you can calm down your cousin or something!" Touya yelled, as he saw the tip of Syaoran's sword pointing at him.  "I give."

          "I guess it's my turn," Eriol said, taking Touya's spot for hand-to-hand combat.

          "…"

          'If he thinks that by doing this, he's getting her out of his mind, its not going to work,' Eriol thought as he made his attack first.

          In all the lands, Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol were the best fighters.  Since they were cousins, they trained together and with the best fighters in the lands.  Their best skills came in sword and hand-to-hand combat techniques that no one was a match for.  Of course, while Syaoran worked on strength and skill, Eriol worked on strategic plans and skills.  Even though they might not look like it, they feared going to war.  They did not like the idea of a war starting and them being called and having to leave their loved ones behind with no protection.

          After a few hours or so of going at it, they called it quits and left to go get cleaned up.  On their way to the palace, Syaoran sensed an aura that was a light pink and knew who it belonged to immediately.

          "Syaoran, why don't you go check it out?" Eriol said, looking at him.

          "…" 

          "I'll take that as a 'yes'.  Come on Touya, we have to go get cleaned up for supper soon," Eriol said, walking side by side with Touya and talking about how their kingdoms were progressing.

          'I hate it when he does that to me,' Syaoran said as he turned to the left and walked towards the aura.

          "What should I do?  I don't think I can go through with my plan of being mean and cruel to him.  For some reason, I just can't think of myself being mean to him," Sakura thought out loud, not realizing that someone was following her.

          She saw a bench and walked over to it and sat down.  While trying to think about what to do, she stared up at a cherry blossom tree that was hovering above her.  She smiled as some petals fell around her, reminding her of home.  She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep till she heard a 'snap' behind her.

          "Whose there?" she said, standing up and looking all around her.

          "So, you must be the Cherry Blossom that the boss was talking about," said a cold voice behind some bushes that were to her left.

          "Who are you?" she said again, stepping further away from the voice.

          "Just a fellow servant that wants to please my master and you happen to be what he wants right now," said the voice again as the bushes rustled.

          Sakura reached for her necklace, but realized that she didn't have it with her.  It calmed her and made her think clearly when she was a nervous wreck like right now.

          "Why don't you be a good little princess and let me take you to him," said the voice, but it wasn't to the left side anymore…it was right in front her.

          "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Sakura yelled, as she turned around and started to run for her life.

          "Oohh, a chase," said the voice as he ran after her. 

          "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

          "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran off in the direction of the yell. 

          'If anything hurts her, I'll…?!  Stop it Syaoran!'

          "You're a pretty good fighter, Cherry Blossom," said the monster.

          "I've learned from the best!" Sakura said as she launched another attack at him.

          Sakura was only able to run for a few yards until the voice finally caught up to her.  When she saw the 'voice', she saw that it was an ugly looking thing with sharp teeth, one red and blue eye, and green skin.  Fortunately for her, she took some defense lessons from her brother and his friend, Yukito.

          They traded punches and kicks and Sakura was starting to tire out already and the monster noticed it.  He looked for an open and took it.  She went flying backwards towards a nearby tree and was knocked out by the impact.

          "You sure are a feisty little thing for being a cherry blossom," he said as he picked her up and started to walk away.

          "Put her down!"

          'No!  I can feel her aura getting weaker by the minute.  Hold on Sakura!' Syaoran said as he increased his speed to where he hoped she was.

          He ran for a few more yards till he came to a clearing and saw Sakura on the ground, beaten up badly.  He then noticed a green ugly looking monster walking towards her.

          "You sure are a feisty little thing for being a cherry blossom," was what he heard the monster say as he picked her up and started to walk away.

          "Put her down!" Syaoran yelled as he ran up to him and did a high kick to his back.

          Because of the impact, the monster dropped Sakura and fell to the ground.  When he got back up, he dusted himself off and glared at him.

          "Who are you, you little brat?!" yelled the monster as he took a swing at him.

          Syaoran ducked and punched him with all his might in the gut.  The monster doubled over and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.  

          "What do you want with her?" Syaoran asked as he reached up to his pendant and said an incantation that made his sword appear.

          "I'm not going to tell you!" said the monster as he spat at Syaoran.

          "Tell me now!" Syaoran said as he raised his sword.

          "Never!"

          "Very well then, you leave me no choice," Syaoran said as he brought the sword down on him.

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~

          "Syaoran, wake up," Eriol said as he walked into the room and saw his cousin sleeping in a chair.

          "What?" Syaoran said, getting up and stretching.

          "You've been in here ever since you brought her back here.  You haven't even told us what happened to her and Touya, along with everyone else is worried about her," Eriol said as he starred at Syaoran with understanding in his eyes.

          "…"

          "Syaoran, I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine it.  You can't keep on doing this to yourself," Eriol said, hoping to get him to talk to him.

          "…"

          "I know you might not know it yet, and if you do, you are in self-denial, but you are falling in love with her if you're not already," Eriol said as he looked at Sakura's sleeping form.

          "…She was attacked in the garden by an ugly looking monster that was going to take her away from here and to his master.  For once in my life, I was scared for someone that I don't even know yet.  From the moment I saw her, I felt something inside of me that I've never felt before," Syaoran said as he starred at her.

          'He actually admitted this!  To me no less!' Eriol thought as he starred at Syaoran in disbelief.  "Are you going to tell her that when she wakes up?"

          "…No, I'm not," Syaoran said as he started to walk towards the door.

          "Syaoran, you need to tell her!" Eriol said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

          "Eriol, I'm not like you and Tomoyo and I never will be.  I don't want to love anyone and I don't want for her to get close to me," Syaoran said as he looked at her one last time and left.

          Eriol sighed as he heard what his cousin had just finish telling him.  'Sakura, I'm sorry.'

~*~ One Month Later ~*~

          "Happy Birthday, Syaoran!" said Sakura as she saw him just ahead of her.

          "Whatever," was all that he said as he entered their room and slammed it shut.

          'I wonder whats his problem?  He's been so mean to me lately that I don't know what to think of him,' Sakura thought as she turned around and went to the garden.

          It's been a month since the incident happened and Sakura seems to not remember a thing that happened that day.  Syaoran kept to his words and has been cold to her every chance he gets.  

          "Princess Sakura?" said a voice from behind her.

          Startled, she jumped and tripped over her dress again and fell.

          "Are you alright, princess?"

          "Yes, I'm just a bit startled is all.  Please call me Sakura, Philip," she said as she accepted the hand that he gave to her.

          "Yes Princ…Sakura.  Her Majesty, Queen Yelan, wishes to see you in her study," Philip said as he bowed and walked away.

          "Thank you, Philip!" Sakura said as she changed her course and walked towards the study.

          "I understand that you must leave right away, Eriol.  Please, send us letters of anything that changes over there?  I have a bad feeling about his war," Queen Yelan said as she looked at Eriol.

          "Yes ma'am, I will," Eriol said as he bowed and gave her a hug.

          "Don't forget to say good-bye to Princess Tomoyo, Princess Sakura, and your cousin Eriol," Queen Yelan said as she let go of him.

          "Of course.  Take care and I will try to send word here as quickly as possible," Eriol said as he walked out of the door.

          'Soon, Syaoran and him will be called to go to war,' Queen Yelan thought as she felt another presence in the room.

          "You wanted to see me, Queen Yelan?" Sakura asked as she curtsied and sat in a chair.

          "Yes dear, I wanted to ask you how Syaoran was treating you in your and out of your alls room.  Is he treating you well?" she asked, seeing how Sakura blushed at what she had said.

          "Well, he's been distant of me and we have little arguments here and there.  He sleeps on the floor or in a chair while I sleep in the bed even though I tell him not to.  I told him a 'Happy Birthday', but he just said, "Whatever," and slammed the door to our room," Sakura said as she started to remember their 'little' arguments that they had.

          "Hmm, it seems that I need to talk to my son about this matter," Queen Yelan said as she looked out of her window and at the cherry blossom trees.

          "No, please don't do that!  I'm sure everything will turn out to be okay in the end," Sakura said, not wanting to get Syaoran into trouble with his mother.

          "Very well then, that will be all then dear," Queen Yelan said as she smiled at her and turned her back on her again.

          "Thank you."

          'Syaoran, what will I do with you?'

          As Sakura was walking back to 'their' room, she saw Syaoran walking her way.  She tried to turn into another hallway, but he saw her and just looked at her.  She stood there, not doing anything, but was starting to get tired of this, so she broke the silence between them.

          "What are you starring at, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, not wanting to sound harsh, but he was the one that was doing this to her.

          "Nothing that's worth looking at," Syaoran said as he looked away and kept on walking.

          "What is that suppose to mean, Syaoran!" Sakura said as she turned around and walked right in front of him.

          "Whatever you want it to mean!" Syaoran yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

          "Why do you have to be such a cruel and cold hearted person, Syao!" Sakura yelled back, knowing that he hated that name that she had given him.

          "Don't call me that, Princess!" Syaoran said, knowing that she hated to be called that as well.

          "Syao!"

          "Princess!"

          "Ice cube!"

          "Ditz!"

          "Jerk!"

          "Airhead!"

          "Why don't you go crawl up a tree, Syao!" Sakura said as she shoved him and walked away.

          "Sure, but after you walk into a wall!" Syaoran said as he walked away in the direction he was going before he 'bumped' into her.

          "Don't worry about a thing, Tomoyo," Eriol said as he held her in his arms.

          "But there are rumors that are going around saying that there is going to be another war soon and those rumors are around your kingdom!" Tomoyo said as she cried into his arms.

          "Tomoyo, I promise to write you everyday while I am away," Eriol said as he wiped away her tears.

          "No!  I want to go with you!" Tomoyo cried again as she looked up at his gray blue eyes.

          "No, I don't want you to come and then for you to get hurt because of me.  You need to stay here and…"

          "Prince Eriol, we need to get going!" said one of the servants on the carriage.

          "Yes, of course," Eriol said as he tilted her head up and gave her a light kiss on her lips.  "I promise to write to you everyday and that I'll come back to you."

          "…Al…alright…E…Eriol," Tomoyo said, trying to gain her composure.

          With one last hug and one last kiss, she said good-bye to him and cried.

          "Eriol, you promised." Tomoyo said as she walked back inside the palace to go to her room and cry.

Next chapter up!  Thanks you guys!  -Bluepiper


	5. Chapter 5 From Hate to Love

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter Five – From Hate to Love 

          'I wonder where Tomoyo is?' Sakura thought as she walked around the gardens again.

          Whenever Sakura walks around in the gardens alone, she ends up sitting in 'her' bench and stares up looking at the cherry tree.

          "Sa…Sakura," said a voice from behind her.

          "Tomoyo!  Where have you…Whats wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw how red her eyes were.

          "…Eriol left this morning to go back to his kingdom.  He said that there are rumors spreading out over there that a war is going to start soon," Tomoyo said as she sat on the bench beside Sakura and broke down crying.

          "Oh Tomoyo," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around her and told her soothing words.

          All the while, someone behind the bushes was watching with his amber eyes.

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~

          "Syao, what is your problem?  I just wanted to know if…"

"It is none of your business, princess!  Why must you keep pestering me about it?" Syaoran asked as he and Sakura where getting ready to go to sleep.

Syaoran was fixing his bed on the cushions while Sakura was fixing the bed for herself.  Throughout the time that have 

been staying together, their bickering was getting worst.  Yesterday it was about attitude problems, the day before that, it was about letters from Eriol, and now today, it was about if he wanted to get the bed instead of her.

          "Sakura, I said…"

          "I know you what you said!  I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep here is all!  Why do you have to be se cold to me at times, Syaoran?  Why don't you go right ahead and just ignore me all together!" Sakura said as she grabbed a pillow and blanket.

          "Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

          "I'm going to go sleep in Tomoyo's room!  Besides, she needs me more right now than you ever will!  So just let me go!" Sakura said as she yanked her arm, but he still didn't let her go.

          "Syaoran, I'm warning you," Sakura said, as she glared at him, which is what she has been doing lately to him.

          "What are you going to do about it, princess?" Syaoran asked, glaring right back at her.

          "This!" Sakura said as she raised her other hand and slapped him in the face.

          Since he was in shock, he let her go and she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.  He lifted his hand to where it burned and just stood there.  When he heard the door slam, he turned around and starred at it, not believing what had just happened.

          "Err!" Syaoran yelled as he walked to a wall and punched it with all his might.

          'Damn it, Syaoran!  Why do you always have to make her cry like that?!  She has never done nothing to you and all what she has been trying to do is be nice to you!'

          "But I don't want for her to get close to me.  I'm afraid that I'll love her more than I should and I'll just end up hurting her when I go to war," Syaoran said as he pulled out a letter from his drawer.

'Dear Syaoran,

                     Our troops cannot seem to find anything that the enemy has left behind.  Who ever our enemy is, they have thought of everything that we might try to do.  I fear that the war that your mother was warning us about is coming rather quickly.  Unfortunately for us, we are not prepared and don't know what to expect.  In the little battles that we have lost, we have lost our best men to them and I am running out of time.  I have asked the Kinomoto and Daidouji kingdoms to help us with these problems of ours.  That is all for now.  If you have any ideas, cousin, I'm willing to listen.

Your cousin,

Eriol Hiiragazawa

P.S.  Please give the second letter to Tomoyo.  It is for her.  By the way, how are you and Princess Sakura doing?'

          'Hmph, wouldn't he like to know," Syaoran said as he walked out of the room he has been sharing with Sakura and looked for Tomoyo and his mother.

          "Syaoran, are you there?" said Queen Yelan as she waited patiently on the other side.

In answer, he walked over to the door and opened it.  Queen Yelan walked in and saw a dent in the wall.  She looked at Syaoran questioningly.

"I lost my temper.  What is it that you want to speak to me about mother?" Syaoran asked as he moved out of her way.

"I want to know how you and Sakura are doing.  It's been a while since I've last seen you two together and in the same room.  Where is she?" Queen Yelan asked as she looked around for her.

"She's in Tomoyo's room," Syaoran said as he looked at the floor.

"Syaoran, you need to at least try to get along with her.  I think she will make a good wife for…"

"What?!  You never said that she was going to be the one that I was going to marry!" Syaoran said, starring at his mother, eyes wide.

"I think you two are perfect for each other.  Of course, you need to at least try being a little nicer to her.  I know you are afraid of what will happen when you go to war, but you can't let that stop you.  You two belong together and whether it be now or later, you will still give in to her," Queen Yelan said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…I don't know what you're talking about, mother.  I don't feel that way about her.  I think she is a clumsy selfish princess who only thinks of herself, just like all the others," Syaoran said as looked at his mother.

"Have you seen her be a selfish princess who only thinks of herself?  Tomoyo is going through a lot right now, since Eriol has left and she hardly gets any letters from him.  Sakura is there by her side, trying to cheer her up and make her feel better.  I suggest you do the same thing with Sakura," Queen Yelan said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Mother…"

"Just because you think that you might go through the same thing that your father and I went through when he left, it doesn't mean that you both will too.  Goodnight Syaoran," Queen Yelan said, placing a kiss on his forehead and leaving him to his thoughts.

'How is it that she knows exactly what I'm thinking about and it only takes her a few seconds to figure things out while it takes me years,' Syaoran thought, looking the mirror.

"Do I really love her?  I know that I feel something for her, but is it really love?" Syaoran thought, looking at his reflection for an answer, but finding none he walks out and heads towards the garden cherry blossoms.

~*~ A Month Later ~*~

          Its been awhile since Syaoran and Sakura have talked to one another and when the other is near or coming close to them, they turn around and walk away.  Lately, he has started to spy on her while she is with Tomoyo.  He noticed how she acted so happy and care free around Tomoyo.  Sakura never acts that way in front of him or in his presence.  She's been just about as cold and cruel to him as he has been to her.  But what caught him the most was her smile and laugh.  He loved her smile and thought her laugh was like a melody.

          'I wonder how she would act around me if I was more nicer to her instead of always pushing her away like I am.  Maybe my mother and Eriol are right about this.  Even though I fear what might happen to her while I'm gone, I'd rather spend the time that I have here with her than not with her when I leave,' Syaoran thought as he walked around aimlessly in his palace with nothing to do.

          "So, we have been able to break though their lines?" said a cold voice as he looked at some reports.

          "Yes your Majesty," said the other voice.

          "Very well, you may go on with the next part of my plan," said the same cold voice.

          "Yes your Majesty," said the other one as he left from the room.

          "Very soon, Cherry Blossom, you will be here with me."

While walking through the corridors, he heard singing coming from the gardens and couldn't ignore it.  He stopped his walking and stood there, listening to the enchanting melody.  After a few seconds of standing there, he went looking for where the singing was coming from.  He found himself starring at the back of Sakura.

          'Sakura?!'

          'Sigh.  I wonder how my father and Touya are doing.  He left a few days after we got here and hasn't written back to me yet.  Hope everything is all right so far,' Sakura thought as she looked up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

          "Syaoran, I wish we could get along better than what we are right now.  We argue too much with one another and us sharing a room isn't helping the matter any.  All what we do is bicker with one another over silly little things," Sakura said as she looked back down again.

          "We don't always bicker with one another, princess," said a voice from behind her.

          "Hoe!" Sakura yelled as she stood up and turned around, but in the process, she tripped over her own feet and lost her balance.

          She felt herself falling and she closed her eyes tight as she waited for the impact to come, but it never did.  She waited for a few more seconds, till she finally opened her eyes and met the amber eyes of Syaoran.

          'I cannot believe that I'm doing this again!  It's already been about a month or so and I still can't get the way how she feels in my arms gone.  Or how her hair smells and how right she just feels in my arms,' Syaoran thought as he starred at her emerald pools.

          "Sy…Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, still looking at his eyes.

          "I heard someone singing and I followed the melody and it led me here…to you.  You have a beautiful voice, princess," Syaoran said, not showing any signs of letting her go right away.

          "Oh…I'm sorry for disturbing you then, Syaoran.  I should be leaving," Sakura said as she tried to move away, but he just tightened his hold on her more.

          "Are you really tired of all of our bickering, princess?" Syaoran asked, running one of his hands through her hair.

          "…Ye…yes," Sakura said, trying not to let what he was doing get to her.

          "Why don't we call it truce then?  We have been going at this for at least two months now and I'm tired of having my mother, servants, and even Eriol get after me. So, do we have a deal?" Syaoran asked as he held her head and looked into her eyes, bringing her face closer to him.

          Sakura wasn't able to say what she wanted to as she felt his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.  For Sakura, it meant the world to her since it is her first kiss and she got to share it with the person that stole her heart.

          When Syaoran drew back, he starred at her, trying to figure out what had made him kiss her.  He himself had never kissed anyone before and this was a shock to him.  Even though he was shocked, he never let his grip loosen on her.

          "Syaoran, what are doing?" Sakura asked, looking up at him as she opened her eyes.

          "We start anew with one another, princess.  I'm sorry for being so cruel to you before and I would like to get to know you better," Syaoran said.

          "…Alright then, but please stop calling me 'princess'," Sakura said as she smiled at him for the first time.

          'Maybe now I'll be able to find out why I feel so warm inside whenever she is near.  I can only hope I'm doing the right thing,' Syaoran thought as he kissed her again.

          'Hopefully we won't be bickering with one another about stupid little things anymore.  Well, maybe just a little bit every once in awhile,' Sakura thought as she giggled.

          "Finally they are getting to get together.  Unfortunately though, Syaoran will have to be leaving soon.  My son, why did wait so long for this?" Queen Yelan thought as she saw the couple in the gardens under one of the cherry blossom trees.

Well, what do you all think so about this so far?  Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!  Please!  Till next time everyone!  -Bluepiper


	6. Chapter 6 From Hate to Love

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 6 – From Hate to Love 

            "It has been a few weeks already and Syaoran and Sakura are still having some problems.  I hope that in the end they will still find the love they need to stay alive," Queen Yelan said as she put down a letter that came from the kingdoms that were at war.

            'War is so easy to start; yet peace is so hard to attain.  Why must people fight over little things that are sometimes so easy to solve and the answer is right in front of them, yet they chose not to see it.'

            "Tomoyo, are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked, looking down at her friend.

            "Yes, I'm just really worried about Eriol and our kingdoms.  We still don't even know who the enemy is and they keep on pushing us back.  I just hope…"

            "Eriol will be find, Tomoyo.  You have to have faith in him and our kingdoms," Sakura said as she knelt down and hugged her friend.

            "I know, but it has been a month already and still no word of him.  Even Syaoran doesn't know anything about him or his whereabouts," Tomoyo said as she started to break down and cry.

            All that Sakura could do was just hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right, but deep down inside, they both knew that they were wrong.

            "You wanted to see me, mother," Syaoran said as he walked into the throne room.

            "Yes, I did.  You have heard word on how our kingdoms troops are being pushed back by the enemy and how we are losing our best men," Queen Yelan said, her back facing him.

            'It can't be happening this soon, can it?' Syaoran thought, knowing that it was what his mother was getting at.

            "Eriol has been writing me letters about how they are holding up.  Only once have they been able to move the other troops back, but it is not enough.  I've decided to put us down in the war with the other kingdoms.  You will command our troops along with the others," Queen Yelan said, still not looking at him.

            "…When do we leave?" Syaoran asked looking at his mother's back.

            "The beginning of next month.  I want our troops to at least freshen up on their skills before we leave to go," Queen Yelan said, finally turning around to face him.

            "What about…"

            "You have a month, my son, to do what you need to do.  No more, no less," Queen Yelan said as she turned back around again.

            "…Very well then," Syaoran said as he bowed and left.

            'What have I done?' Queen Yelan asked as she let the tears role down her cheeks.

            When Syaoran left, we walked briskly towards the garden for some training to do.  He was half way through when he realized that he couldn't concentrate because of a certain emerald-eyed girl.

            'Just when we actually started to let it work out, I have to leave.  I knew I was going to have to, but I didn't think this soon, though,' Syaoran thought as he sliced through the air with his sword.

            "How will I ever be able to tell Sakura?" 

            "Tell me what, Syaoran?" Sakura said as she stood there with a tray of food for the both of them

            "Umm…nothing," Syaoran said as he let it vanish back into his necklace.

            "Oh, okay," Sakura said as she set the tray down under their favorite cherry blossom tree and ate together in silence.

            "Tomoyo, are you sure that everything is alright?  You don't look well," Queen Yelan said as she saw Tomoyo walking the corridors by herself.

"I'm fine, Queen Yelan, really.  I'm just tired and worried about Eriol, that's all," Tomoyo said as she curtsied and continued her walk alone.

            "Tomoyo, I'm so sorry," Queen Yelan said as she starred at her back.

A few minutes later of walking by herself, she heard people yelling at one another and just about ran to where she heard it.

When she got there, it was Syaoran and Sakura that were the ones yelling at one another.  She was thinking about going over there to them and tell them to talk quietly, but when she took a step forward, she saw Sakura raise her hand and slap him.  But what shocked her even more though, was when Syaoran raised his hand as well.

"Syaoran!" Queen Yelan said, running over there just in time as he brought his hand down.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up at Syaoran.

"I said that I'm going to be leaving to go to war soon…next month to be exact," Syaoran said as they sat on their bench after they were done eating.

Sakura in turn was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what he had just told her.  She was shocked that he was going to be going to war and leave her here.  Sakura knew that it was for a good cause, but she didn't want him to leave her yet.

"Sakura, did you hear what I told you?" Syaoran asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"…What about me?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Sakura, I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking.  You mean to much to me for me to just walk away and leave you alone," Syaoran said, trying to get her to understand what he was telling her.

"I know that, Syaoran, but why now?  I know that the troops are failing and the enemy is drawing nearer here, but why now?  We've only been together for a few weeks now and my birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to spend it someone special to me," Sakura said as her eyes started to water.

"I'll be here for that Sakura!  I just can't be here for you for a few months is all that I'm trying to tell you," Syaoran said, standing up.

"…"

"Sakura…Why do you have to make this so difficult for me!" Syaoran said as his temper got the better of him.

"…"

"You can at least say something!  I'm trying to make you understand and you can't seem to do that!  Sometimes I wonder about you," Syaoran said as he started to walk away from her.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Sakura said as she stood up too.

"Take it however you want to, princess!  I for one don't care!" Syaoran said as he called out for his sword again.

Sakura just stood there, stunned.  He hasn't called her princess ever since she had told him not to and now he is starting all over again.  She knew that they still had their problems, but they just stopped and realized what they were doing.  They would be quiet until one of them would start to laugh about what had just happened.

'Does he really think of me like that?  Like I'm just some sort of tag along to him?' Sakura thought as her tears started to come down.

"Why do you have to be so cruel, Syao!" 

He stopped his movements when she said that.  She hasn't called him that for a long time as well and was thinking the same thing that Sakura was thinking.

"…You might think that I don't understand, but I do!  I do know that you are only doing this to help protect those that you love, but I'm just saying that I don't want for you to go!" Sakura said as her tears fell freely now.

"…"

"You can't be treating people this way and expect them to be the same to you or better!  You can't be treating me like that either, Syao!" Sakura said as she walked up to him and looked him straight in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it Sakura?  You can't do anything about how I am, so why are you trying to change me?" Syaoran said as he turned around and resumed back to his training.

Sakura, getting furious already, went around him, stood in front of him, and kicked the sword out of his hand.  She knew that he didn't like what she did right now, but she was furious at how he was being right now.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, growling her name out and glaring at her.

She glared back at him and just slapped him across his face, leaving welts on his smooth skin.  

"Syao…" Sakura said back, doing the same thing he did.

Syaoran was already mad at her by what she did before, but after what she did right now, he was pissed.  He gave her his death glare, which he has never done before and started to raise his hand to her out of anger.

"Syaoran!" said a voice to their left.

As soon as they heard it, he started to bring his hand down on her, but felt another hand just as strong grab his and hold it in place.

"I'm ashamed of the both of you!  I thought you two were getting along with one another!  Sakura, how could you do that to him?  Syaoran, whats wrong with you?" Queen Yelan asked, looking at both of them through her tears.

"Sa…Sakura?" said another voice from behind them.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, starring at her friend in shock.

"I thought…I thought that everything was…"

"I thought so too, Tomoyo," Queen Yelan said, putting her head down as she started to sob.  'Why must this happen to the nicest and most wonderful people?'

~*~ The Night of Sakura's Birthday ~*~

            "You sure, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend's sad expression.

            "Nothing Tomoyo, I'm just tired of all this dancing and partying.  I'm glad though that Queen Yelan held this small party for me, but I'm just beginning to feel tired.  I think I will go to bed now.  Goodnight, Tomoyo," Sakura said as she got up from the table and left.

            'Oh Sakura, why can't you admit it that you miss him?' Tomoyo thought as she shook her head and walked towards the balcony.

            'Why can't I get him out of my mind?  I feel horrible for what I did that day and that was two weeks ago!  Hoe, I fear that I will never see him again if I don't do something soon.  He didn't even come,' Sakura said as she opened 'her' room and walked in.

            "I can't believe that Queen Yelan finally let us have our own rooms," Sakura said as she changed to her nightgown and fixed the bed to go to sleep.

            When she walked over to her dresser to take down her hair, she saw a bear holding a letter that had her name perfectly on the front of it.  Curious, she looked around her room and sat down on the bed to open it.

            'Dear Sakura,

                        Please forgive me for what I've done wrong to you.  I feel coldness and anger when you are not here with me.  Please accept the bear as my token of forgiveness to you.  I'm sorry that I was not able to attend your party, but war is getting worse over there, so I must leave now.  I wish I could have told you, but I feared that you were still angry with me.  I will write you when I can and I will tell Eriol about Tomoyo and her condition.  I'll come back, I promise.

Love,

Syaoran

P.S.  Please forgive me!'

            "Syaoran!" Sakura said as she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

That's it for now!  Thank you all for reviewing me!  Especially you Jared!  I really appreciate it!  -Bluepiper


	7. Chapter 7 From Hate to Love

"    " Speaking 

'    Thoughts 

Chapter 7 – From Hate to Love 

            'It's been a week and three days since Syaoran left to go fight in the war and Sakura is becoming more like Tomoyo everyday,' Queen Yelan said as she looked out the window and into the garden at the both of them.

            "You wanted to see me ma'am?" said a voice from behind her.

            "Philip, I would like for you to go to the Kinomoto kingdom and see how things are over there.  Last I heard, the war was somewhere in that area," Queen Yelan said as she looked at him.

            "Yes your Majesty," Philip said as he bowed and left.

            "I fear a great evil is coming our way after the Kinomoto kingdom falls.  Unfortunately, its coming after a cherry blossom," Queen Yelan said as tears fell down her cheeks.

~*~ A Month and One Week Later ~*~

            "Tomoyo, do you think they are going to be alright over there?" Sakura asked, starring at a cherry blossom petal.

            "I hope so, Sakura.  I don't really want to think about what might happen though if they never came back to us," Tomoyo said as she hugged herself and starred at some roses.

            'Syaoran, he must still be mad at me still from what happened on my birthday.  I can't believe that I said those things to him and he left without me apologizing.  I feel like a horrible person!' Sakura thought as she tilted her head up and saw a rustle in the tree branches.  

"Tomoyo, do you hear that?" Sakura asked, still starring up there.

"Hmm, yes.  What is it?" Tomoyo said as she also looked up.

Out of nowhere, they were on the ground with something dark covering them up.  They tried to flip it over, but it was just to strong and just to big.

"Hmm, which one did he say that he wanted?  Oh yeah, the little auburn haired one," said the thing that was on top of them.

"Get off!" they both said at the same time, but only let some of his weight on Tomoyo and left the rest on Sakura.

"You must be Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji kingdom.  I'll tell Prince Eriol that I saw you.  Till then, bye!" said the creature as he stood up with Sakura in his arms and just jumped back up into the tree and vanished.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she fell to her knees, crying that she lost another loved one.

"Philip, you don't need to stay here anymore.  You have a family to get back to in my kingdom that is probably worried about you. You should leave," Eriol said as he looked at him.

"Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol, I will be of help in any way that I can," Philip said as he bowed and left.

"Poor Philip.  I feel his pain for his sister," Eriol said as he walked towards the table and starred at the forms in front of him.

"Philip is a good man, Eriol.  He's stubborn and won't leave until everything is over knowing him," Syaoran said as he started to make his way to Eriol.

"Lately it seems as if their forces are pulling back for some strange reason…what can it be?  Syaoran, do you think…Syaoran!" Eriol said as he turned to see his cousin on the ground and not moving.

"What?!" Queen Yelan said as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Princess Sakura was abducted yesterday," said a servant.

"Why wasn't I warned of this yesterday when it happened?" Queen Yelan said as she calmed herself down a bit.

"Well, we tried looking for you and thought that we might be able to catch the abductor since Princess Tomoyo said that he was more than likely on foot," replied the servant, starring at the floor.

"Send word of this to the Kinomoto kingdom immediately, Susan.  They must know right away and come back here in earnest.  I fear that we are going to be next soon," Queen Yelan said as she looked at her.

Susan bowed and left without a word as she ran out of the room to the messenger.

'Syaoran, please forgive me my son.  I've failed you and our kingdom.  Please, just protect Sakura from them,' Queen Yelan thought as she put her head in her arms and cried once again.

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~

            "Hmm, where am I?" Sakura said as she looked at her surroundings.

            "You are in my castle, princess," said a voice from beside her.

            "Who are you and…who am I?" Sakura said as she sat up from the bed she was laying down on.

            "I'm Prince Yang from the Ying kingdom and you are betrothed to me, Princess Ying Fa," Yang said as he walked slowly towards her.

            "Is that who I truly am?" Sakura asked, not really believing him, but she had no other choice to.

            "Princess, you are my fiancée and I do not lie to my loved ones.  You see; you were taken away from us from the people of the Kinomoto and Li kingdoms.  You must have lost your memory while there, because we rescued you and brought you back here to where you belong," Yang said as he sat down on the bed.

            "I see," Sakura said as she looked up at him and smiled.

            "Now, for doing what they have done to you, the crime is severe punishment and the only way to do that is by war," Yang said as he brought her closer and kissed her.

            'Finally, you're all mine, princess.'

            "Get out!" Syaoran yelled as he threw a chair at the door that was now closing.

            "Calm down, cousin.  I'm sure we'll find her unharmed soon," Eriol said as he looked up at him and frowned.

            'I've never seen him like this before.  Only once and that was when someone dishonored his father.  But with her, this is totally different.  At least Tomoyo wasn't harmed, but still…' Eriol thought as he frowned again and looked out the window and into the garden.

            Ever since the kidnapping, everyone thought it safe if the royals were put up with guards to protect them in case the thing should come back.

            "Not even Tomoyo is happy," Eriol said as he leaned against the window.

            "I should have known this was going to happen!  The dreams were warning me and all I did was ignore them!  Now look at what happened!" Syaoran said as he threw another chair at a wall.

            "Keep it up cousin and there will be no more chairs for none of us to sit on," Eriol said as he tried to lighten the mood of the situation.

            "Thanks for trying to help, but its not going to work this time," Syaoran said as he walked out and slammed the door.

            "Syaoran, you and Sakura are meant to be together and there isn't anything that can change that," Eriol said as he looked back out at Tomoyo.

            "Eriol…" Tomoyo said as she sighed.

            "Yes my dear," Eriol said as he came up behind her and gave her a hug.

            "Any word of her yet?" Tomoyo asked, hoping he would say 'yes'.

            "Unfortunately, no, not yet anyways.  But I do have a feeling that we are missing something or someone.  We have sent letters to everyone in the country and they say that they know nothing about this and we have every right to believe them," Eriol said as he sat down behind her.

            "Maybe it was one of her suitors?" Tomoyo said as she leaned against him.

            "Suitors?  What do mean, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he got interested in what she was going to say.

            "Well, she had many suitors, but she turned all of them down because of reasons only she knows.  There was one though that she said that really disturbed her though," Tomoyo said as she sat up and let her mind think.

            "Tomoyo, do you remember his name?" Eriol said as he looked at with earnest.

            "I think it was…something with a 'Y' in the front," Tomoyo said as she looked up at him with hope.

            "Yasha, Yamashi, Yukito, Yalen, Yang, Yenn…"

            "Wait!  What was the name you said before Yenn?" Tomoyo asked, knowing that it sounded familiar to her.

            "Yang," Eriol said as he repeated his name.

            "That's it!  It's him!  He's the one that is behind all of this!  He has to be!" Tomoyo said as she got up with a smile on her face.

            "Are you sure?  Tomoyo, he's one of the Li and Hiiragazawa's allies.  He's never done anything that would disrupt us all into a war, especially our kingdoms," Eriol said as he took Tomoyo's hand in his.

            "No!  It's true!  He is the one that created this war and took Sakura away from us!  If you don't believe me, ask Touya who her last suitor was!  Sakura had a bad feeling about him and she is never wrong when she gets one of those!" Tomoyo said, yelling at the top of her lungs to get her point across.

            "Okay then, Tomoyo.  We'll both go tell Syaoran together and get ready to attack the Ying kingdom," Eriol said as he hugged her close.

            "Yang, when do we go to another battle?  I'm getting bored just being here," Sakura said as she lay down lazily in her throne chair.

            "I'm thinking about having one in next month against them so we can restock on our supplies again," Yang said as he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

            "But why wait?" Sakura said as she put her face a few inches from him.

            "Because, we have time to ourselves," Yang said as he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.

            'Hmm…I love it when he kisses me like this, but why do I remember the touch of someone else's kisses.  Syao,' Sakura thought forgetting about everything else around her except her love, which was Yang, and a chocolate hair amber-eyed man.

Well, that's it for now!  Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think so far!  Hope I'm not going to fast!  Take care!  Till next time!  -Bluepiper


	8. Chapter 8 From Hate to Love

"    " Speaking 

'    Thoughts 

Chapter 8 – From Hate to Love 

            'It is already going to be a at least three weeks and we still can't find her!  I swear if anyone even goes near her, I'll…'

            "Syaoran, may we have a word with you?" Eriol asked as he and Tomoyo waited by the door.

            "What is it Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he took a deep breathe to try to calm him down.

            "We have right to believe that…Yang is the one that took away Sakura from here," Eriol said as he walked up to him, seriousness in his eyes.

            "Syaoran, he was one of Sakura's suitors and…after he left, she had told us that she had a bad feeling about him.  When she says things like that, she' s never really wrong.  It has to be him though because every time that he was around her, she would fear him," Tomoyo said as she just stood there at her spot, sobbing.

            At the sight of her crying, Eriol started to walk towards her, but stopped when Syaoran put a hand on his shoulder.  Instead, Syaoran walked over to her and hugged her.  Tomoyo was shocked that he had just hugged her since she has never even seen him hug Sakura.

            "Thank you Tomoyo for staying here and putting up with all of this.  I feel your pain, but I promise I will not rest until Sakura is back here," Syaoran said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and turned to look at Eriol.

            "We'll wait until Yang attacks again.  It's been close to at least week and we haven't heard a word from him.  Stock up on supplies, we'll be leaving at the beginning of next month," Syaoran said as he looked at them both and walked out of the room.

            "Eriol, do you think everything will be alright?" Tomoyo asked as she was brought out of her daze.

            "Don't worry now, Tomoyo.  We still have our best troops left here and at the Kinomoto kingdom.  We'll ask for them to return so we can leave as promised," Eriol said as he brought her closer and kissed.

            'Eriol, I've missed you so much,' Tomoyo said as she put her arms around his neck.

            'Tomoyo, I've missed your warmth and now I will never leave you again,' Eriol thought as he pulled her closer.

            "Are you sure about this Syaoran?  The Ying kingdom would not do such a thing," Queen Yelan said as she sat in her throne room.

            "Yes mother, I know.  But he has been acting strangely while we were over there.  He wouldn't let us go into some corridors and rooms were often locked," Syaoran said as he stood in front of his mother.

            "I still don't know Syaoran.  They have shown no aggression towards us our its other allies," Queen Yelan said as she looked at her son.

            She saw how his eyes were furious and yet warn out.  By listening to him, she knew that she needed to let him go with his troops.  She sighed and looked back up at him with sorrowful eyes.

            "Promise me that you will bring her back?  This kingdom misses her smile," Queen Yelan said as Syaoran came up to her and hugged her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

            "Thank you mother," Syaoran said as he ran out.

            Queen Yelan was shocked as this has been the first time that he was hugged her and kissed her since his father died, fifteen years ago.

            "Yama, go look for Ying Fa and bring her," Yang said as Yama bowed and walked out.

            'I have a bad feeling about something, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.  Syaoran and Eriol would never suspect me since I have never done nothing wrong to them…except now,' Yang thought as he walked over to the window.

            He saw Sakura sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree when he saw Yama come up to her and told her that Yang wanted to see her.  She got up quickly and ran inside the palace.

            'So beautiful.'

            "You wanted to see me, Yang," Sakura said as she walked up to him and put her arms around him.

            "Yes, we will be leaving in two weeks to the Li kingdom," Yang said as he looked down at her.

            "Finally!  I thought we were never going to leave this place.  Besides, I want to get out to you know and I've improved on my sword skills and fighting skills," Sakura said as she kissed him.

            When they parted, Yang said that he needed to go check on the supplies that was coming in and told her that he would see her later.  She in turn went back outside and sat underneath the cherry blossom tree again.

            'Why is it that every time we kiss or something, amber eyes and chocolate brown hair come to my mind and I can't seem to get rid of them.  I seem to remember something about him, but I just can't figure it out!  I think his name was Syao or something like that,' Sakura thought as she looked up at the tree.

~*~ One Week Later ~*~

            "Are we ready to leave yet, Eriol?" Syaoran thought as he looked at his cousin.

            "Yes, seems like it," Eriol said as he gave him a smile.

            "I'm coming too!" Tomoyo said as she ran out of the palace.

            "Tomoyo, I told you that you couldn't leave with us!  I don't want for you to get hurt wile we fight one another," Eriol said as he ran up to her.

            "No!  I have a bad feeling about something and I'm not going to go back anywhere except over there with you!" Tomoyo said as she looked up at him.

            "Tomoyo…"

            Tomoyo in turn brought his face down to hers and kissed him passionately, making him moan.

            "Now, do I get to go?" Tomoyo asked starring at his face innocently.

            "…Yes," Eriol said as he just stood there, in a daze.

            "Thank you," Tomoyo said as she gave him a quick kiss and got on one of the horses.

            "Eriol, your helpless," Syaoran said as he smacked his back to wake him of his daze.

            "For your information, cousin, you will be like that too when Sakura is back with us," Eriol said as he smirked at him and left to get on his horse.

            'Sakura,' Syaoran thought as he walked up to his horse and got on, marching forward towards the Ying kingdom to get her back.

~*~ Five Days Later ~*~

            "Prince Syaoran, we saw someone in the gardens a while ago.  We think that it might be her," said a guard as he kneeled to him.

            "Where?" Syaoran asked as he followed him out, motioning for the others to follow him.

            "Ying Fa, why do you like this garden so much?" Yang asked as he saw her sitting in her spot.

            "I like this place.  It makes me calm and happy somehow just sitting here," Sakura said as she looked around her, but stopped at a certain bush that had moved.

            Yang noticed it too and pulled out his sword as he walked towards it.  Sakura did the same as she called out for her sword and walked beside him.

            When they reached it, they both stabbed their swords in, but hey couldn't get their swords back.

            "Syaoran!  Eriol!  Come out now!" Yang yelled as he jerked his sword, but it didn't budge.

            Sakura on the other hand was having the same kind of problems as Yang, but since she still her hands on it, the sword pulled her forward and into the bush.

            "Hoe!" 

            "Ying Fa!" Yang yelled as he tried to get a hold of her, but missed and fell.  "Guards!  We are under attack!"

            "Well?" Syaoran asked as he walked up to a tent.

            "She is still the same, sir.  Even Princess Tomoyo tried talking to her, but she just punched her and of course, they fought," the guard said as he looked at him.

            "Very well, see to it that no one sees her but Eriol, Tomoyo, or myself.  Got that," Syaoran said as he walked away from the tent.

            'It's already been about a week already and we are slowly losing troops.  I should have killed Yang when we were there!  No one was there to protect him and Sakura was already back with us.  Stupid!' Syaoran thought as he saw the sun come up.

            "Another day, another battle," Syaoran thought as he saw the Ying kingdom start to charge once again at his troops.

            "Any word on them yet, Philip?" Queen Yelan asked as she saw Philip enter the gates.

            "No.  We are losing horribly to them, but we do have Princess Sakura back with us though.  She seems to not remember anything that happened except when she was the Ying kingdom," Philip said as he looked at her.

            "I feared this would happen!  I can't believe that the Ying kingdom would do this to us.  Send a letter to the Fesym kingdom asking them to send us their troops," Queen Yelan said as she closed her eyes.

            "But Queen Yelan, they will kill all of them if we allow them to go!  We can't do that to the Ying kingdom!" Philip said as he bowed quickly to her and apologized for his actions.

            "It's alright, Philip.  I feel the same way that you do, but our troops are not doing to so well and their troops will stop this…even if they do murder them all," Queen Yelan said as Philip bowed and walked away.

            "Please forgive me, everyone," Queen Yelan said as she dropped to her knees and cried.

~*~ One Month Later ~*~

            "Prince Syaoran!  Prince Syaoran!" said a voice that woke up half the campsite.

            "What is it, Philip?  Is everything well at our kingdom?" Syaoran asked as he ran out of his tent and towards him.

            "We must leave this place now!" Philip said as he tried to catch his breath.

            "Why?  We haven't finished here and…"

            "Your mother has sent a letter to…Fesym and has asked for their troops to come here in place for you!  If we do not leave right now…"

            "Quickly run to every tent and tell them my orders and for them to leave as soon as they can.  Do not let them wait for me or anyone else!" Syaoran said as he ran back to his tent and gathered his things and in the process, yelling over at the tent next to him, which was Eriol and Tomoyo's tent.

            When Syaoran was done, he went over to the tent that held Sakura and told the guard to leave and get ready.  He walked inside and saw her legs tied to the post as well as one of her arms.  She was asleep and was saying a name that he had really missed when he left her.

            "Syao," Sakura said as she opened her eyes and found a pair of amber ones starring at her.

            "Who are you?!" Sakura said as she got up and got into fighting stance.

            "I'm the one that brought you here.  Do you even know who this, Syao, person is?" Syaoran asked her, seeing as how she had somehow forgotten everything about them.

            "…No," Sakura said, but he knew that she was lying.

            "What would you do if I told you that I'm Prince Syaoran from the Li kingdom and you are Princess Sakura from the Kinomoto kingdom?" Syaoran asked as walked over to her.

            "Don't you dare come near me!  I'll punch you like I did with whatever her name is," Sakura said as she swung out at him.

            He blocked and waited for her next attack.  Instead, he decided to take a shot out at her and in doing so, she blocked it to and returned with one of her punches.

            They did this for a while until Syaoran realized that they needed to be going and fast.

            "Whats wrong, running out of ideas?" Sakura asked as she punched him again, but he caught her fist and held it.

            "No, you?" Syaoran asked as he caught her other fist and brought her in to kiss her.

            "What are you…"

            The kiss was a chaste one and when he pulled away, she followed and brought them to another kiss.

            "Are we interrupting anything?" Eriol asked as he saw what as happening.

            "No.  Lets get going.  Are you going to come freely our are we going to have to tie you up again?" Syaoran asked her as she still had her eyes closed.

            "Sakura?" Syaoran asked again as he saw that she wasn't moving.

            "Maybe she is trying to remember us and everything that has been happening?" Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend, hoping that was what was going on.

            "We don't have time for this, we need to get going now!" Syaoran said as he gently picked her up in his arms and walked quickly out of the tent and towards his horse.

            When he got on, he put Sakura in front of him and looked one last time around the site.  Everything was still standing the way that it was and since it was still dark, the Ying Kingdom would still think that we were here.

            'Please forgive us,' Syaoran thought as he rode to catch up with Eriol and Tomoyo.

            "Time to start another battle.  This time, I feel that we are going to win and I will have my Cherry Blossom back with me!" Yang said as he saw that his troops were beginning to wake up.

            He looked over at the site where the others were suppose to be, but saw that no one had come out yet.  He thought that they were still there, sleeping.

            'This is going to be to easy,' Yang said as he led his troops forward, for the last and final time.

~*~ One Year Later ~*~

            "I now pronounce you both husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride," said the Priest as the couples kissed.

            When they pulled back, everyone applauded and cried as they were finally able to get together and enjoy peace at last.

            "Congratulations to you all," said Queen Yelan as she walked up beside King Fujitaka and Prince Touya.

            "Thank you," they both said as they bowed and turned to leave.

            "I'm glad that they were finally able to get together after all this time," King Fujitaka said as he looked at his daughter and Syaoran.

            "Syaoran isn't that bad when you get to know him I guess," Touya said as he looked at his broken arm in a cast.

            "Yes, they are both perfect for each other, both couples," Queen Yelan said as she looked at them and smiled.

            "So, still mad at me for what happened?" Sakura asked as she danced her first dance as Sakura Kinomoto-Li.

            "No, besides, I'll get you back for what you did," Syaoran said as he pulled her closer.

            "But it was an accident, Syaoran.  You just happened to be under the window when I threw out the water from cleaning our room," Sakura said as she giggled at how he looked at her when she did that.

            "Oh, I know that Sakura.  Just like it was your accident that…"

            "Syaoran, that was your fault to you know," Sakura said as she smiled up at him.

            "You do know that it has been a year since…"

            "I know Syaoran, but why did we have to do that to them for?" Sakura asked as she buried her head in his chest.

            "It was either that or die trying to get you back.  My mother thought that it would be best if we did that, but we did try and if you would like, we can go over there later on," Syaoran said as he held her close.

            "I know, but they didn't deserve that.  I'm so sorry that all of this happened because of me," Sakura said as she silently started to sob.

            "Sakura, this is our wedding night and I should have known better than to bring something like that up tonight.  It wasn't your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened.  Its in the past now and you can't do nothing about it.  My father told me that before he died and I've said it to myself countless of times and it has helped me get through," Syaoran said as she picked her head up and wiped her tears away.

            "Alright.  From now on, I'll start anew," Sakura said as Syaoran kissed her while they were dancing.

            "Do you think that it's finally over now, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she danced with her husband.

            "I hope it is and it should be, Tomoyo.  No body should have to live with what we are going to live with," Eriol said as he danced with his wife.

            "I hope so.  It was starting to tear us apart when one of us was gone," Tomoyo said as she looked up at him and smiled.

            "I know for a fact that Syaoran and I hope that it never happens again," Eriol said as he brought her closer to him.

            "You wouldn't believe how dazed out Sakura and I were when you guys were out somewhere," Tomoyo said as she giggled in remembrance.

            "Well, everything is in the past now and like Syaoran says, you can't do nothing about it," Eriol says as he kisses Tomoyo and hopes that nothing tears them apart.

            Syaoran and Sakura went to the garden to take a walk so they could get away from the ball for a while.  They went to their spot and sat down, looking up at the stars.

            "Do you ever regret doing the things that we did to each other?" Sakura asked, starring up at the sky.

            "…Sometimes I do, but I'm glad that things are back to the way they are and the way on how they are suppose to be," Syaoran said as he hugged her.

            "I love you Syao," Sakura said as she smiled innocently at him.

            "I love you too, princess," Syaoran said as he kissed her under the stars.

~*~ Fini ~*~

Okay, I'm really, really, really sowy for rushing this story and everything for those of you that think I am.  I tried to slow it down, but since I type at night, I'm kind of drained and can't really think of anything to write down.  Sowy everyone!  But thank you for reviewing and reading my story.  If you can, give me some ideas for another story.  I have some right now, but I'm not sure!  I'll make sure that I do the rest of the stories, slowly!  J  Thank you everyone!  Take care!  -Bluepiper


End file.
